1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to fishing equipment and, more particularly, to a tackle box that is releasably attachable to a fishing rod.
2. General Background of the Invention
Fishing has become a tremendously popular sport. In a national survey conducted by the U.S. Fish and Wildlife Service, an estimated 30 million U.S. residents participated in fishing in the year 2006, spending an estimated $42 billion in fishing-related expenses during the year.
Basic equipment required or desirable for fishing include not only a rod, reel and line, but a wide variety of smaller items of fishing tackle, including, for example fishing hooks, lures, floats, and sinkers. Tackle boxes are often employed to store, organize, and transport these items. Moreover, fishing rods are commonly available in both one-piece and two-piece varieties. Two-piece fishing rods are often valued for their ease of transport, as they can be broken down and readily carried by backpackers, stored in the trunks of vehicles, and taken on airplanes.
While each of these items of fishing equipment is commonly available separately for purchase, for those new to fishing, or for those who may fish only occasionally, complete starter kits, containing each of these components, are also available for purchase. Such kits may include, for example, a fishing reel pre-spooled with line and attached to a one-piece or two piece fishing rod, together with a tackle box containing a basic set of tackle. As these kits are intended for sale and use as a unit, there is a need to package their individual components together, both for presentation at a point of purchase, and for easy storage and transport by the purchaser.